Binary's Great Display
12:44 * Falaina (~Kia@Rizon-574807B1.cncdnh.fast.myfairpoint.net) has joined #Denshi 12:44 * ChanServ sets mode +o Falaina for #Denshi 12:44 <@Falaina> Guys 12:44 <@Falaina> I'm worried about prinny 12:44 <@Falaina> http://pikarinnysuki.deviantart.com/art/Freedom-290509213 12:44 <@Denshi> (Keii) who? 12:44 <@Falaina> Is it okay she posts stories about rin killing herself 12:45 <@Falaina> despite using rin as her persona 12:45 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >deviantart 12:45 <@Denshi> (LawLok) yes 12:45 <@Denshi> (Keii) so shes going to kill herself? 12:45 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >please sign up or login 12:45 <@Denshi> (LawLok) then there will be one less 12:45 <@Falaina> Before you guys start saying stuffs, no this is not about me. It just randomly came to mind and I could imagine Rin acting this way so I made it into a short story. No I don't need help or guidence or anything, this isA?notA?about me. 12:45 <@Denshi> (Denshi) (Falaina) Before you guys start saying stuffs, no this is not about me. It just randomly came to mind and I could imagine Rin acting this way so I made it into a short story. No I don't need help or g 12:45 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) nope 12:45 <@Falaina> I don't know 12:45 <@Denshi> (Keii) was anything of value lost? 12:45 <@Falaina> help or guidence or anything, this isA?notA?about me. 12:45 <@Falaina> I'm real worrieda bout her 12:45 <@Denshi> (LawLok) die 12:45 <@Denshi> (LawLok) please 12:45 <@Denshi> (Valval) http://www.indiegogo.com/privilegeblaster 12:45 <@Falaina> I believe in Jesus Christ,my Savior. If you do to and arent scared to admit it, then copy n paste this in your signature 12:46 <@Denshi> (LawLok) yea all the stupid shit is coming out of the woodworks now for kickstarters 12:46 <@Falaina> god 12:46 <@Falaina> shut up 12:46 <@Denshi> (Denshi) I believe in Jesus Christ,my Savior. If you do to and arent scared to admit it, then copy n paste this in your signature 12:47 <@Denshi> (LawLok) "an mmo by gamers for gamers! give me a million dollars" 12:47 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >privilegeblaster 12:47 <@Denshi> (Valval) keep reading LawLok 12:47 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) you can't be fucking serious 12:47 <@Denshi> (LawLok) I didnt read it at all 12:47 <@Denshi> (Valval) >Using state of the art game development technology like Windows and RPG Maker 2003 12:47 <@Falaina> Denshi has a couple of bans in her logs 12:47 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >Many video games have "characters" and Privilege Blaster is no exception. We have many wonderful concepts for engaging protagonysts, such as: 12:47 <@Falaina> has she been beating the spammerkuns? 12:47 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >a gay Palestinian multiple system with five Israeli headmates 12:47 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >a crystalline paradox from the thirteenth etherplane 12:47 <@Denshi> (LawLok) oh lordy 12:48 <@Denshi> (Valval) >Sexxhavar, the Asexual Erasure Rhinoceros 12:48 <@Denshi> (Denshi) Playing 1 1000 words ~ Yuri amv 12:48 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) what the actual fuck am i reading 12:48 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >1000 words 12:48 <@Denshi> (LawLok) high five whoever added this 12:48 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >yuri amv 12:48 <@Denshi> (LawLok) I dont even care 12:48 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) why 12:48 <@Falaina> man chiruno managed to fuck up her spam banning 12:48 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) 8:34 12:48 <@Falaina> because he !steal'd right before spammer came in 12:48 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) jesus 12:49 <@Denshi> (FUCK) whats this music from anyways? 12:49 <@Falaina> and she error'd trying to get lead to ban him 12:49 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) could be worse i guess 12:49 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) FFX 12:49 <@Falaina> chiruno sucks 12:49 <@Denshi> (LawLok) its um 12:49 <@Denshi> (FUCK) ah, right 12:49 <@Denshi> (LawLok) dont remember 12:49 <@Denshi> (LawLok) >A guy who really hates Doctor Who 12:49 <@Denshi> (LawLok) truely a monster 12:49 <@Denshi> (LawLok) this video gets better 12:50 <@Falaina> love the way you started it, with her questioning about the meaning of Freedom, and how she didn't feel as if she had it. It sort of...captures the reader, so to speak. Then she goes on to ask how you obtain freedom, which is certainly a good step to take in her thoughts. 12:50 <@Falaina> When she sees the knives, it's as if something clicks, and I like the way you showed this, where she walks to them and takes one out. When she does, you don't simply say "She slashed her wrists" and that's the end of it, (Which--I don't know about you-- 12:50 <@Falaina> I hate when people do that) you continue supporting the fact that she was utterly and repeatedly tormenting herself with the knife. The way you describe her blood,everything about it is perfect. I like how she starts crying about how she is finally free 12:50 <@Falaina> , and then this is when you have Len enter. The way you portrayed him with a few words still completely captures how he feels, which is really hard to do withwriting. Then you say how she feels about him not deserving it, which I believe is something 12:50 <@Falaina> she may think about her brother. When she kills herself, you have a few sentences, and then it says how Len wanted to be free. You didn't say he killed himself, but ultimately still show that he did, just by stating the theme. And lastly, the title, which 12:50 <@Denshi> (Denshi) (Falaina) love the way you started it, with her questioning about the meaning of Freedom, and how she didn't feel as if she had it. It sort of...captures the reader, so to speak. Then she goes on to 12:50 <@Falaina> you may think means little to nothing, but it certainly made me think of how perfect a simple word is. 12:50 <@Denshi> (Denshi) (Falaina) When she sees the knives, it's as if something clicks, and I like the way you showed this, where she walks to them and takes one out. When she does, you don't simply say "She slashed her wri 12:50 <@Denshi> (Denshi) (Falaina) I hate when people do that) you continue supporting the fact that she was utterly and repeatedly tormenting herself with the knife. The way you describe her blood, everything about it is per 12:50 <@Denshi> (Denshi) (Falaina) she may think about her brother. When she kills herself, you have a few sentences, and then it says how Len wanted to be free. You didn't say he killed himself, but ultimately still show th 12:50 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) tl;dr 12:50 <@Denshi> (Youmufag) ^ 12:50 <@Falaina> man 12:50 <@Falaina> don't make me spam this channel 12:50 <@Falaina> denshi's not a low tier spam bot 12:50 <@Falaina> she's fairly weaponized 12:51 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) :| 12:51 <@Falaina> She'd put spammerkun to shame 12:51 <@Denshi> (Keii) what 12:51 <@Denshi> (Keii) go get something to eat binary 12:51 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) >weaponised denshi 12:51 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) w-where do the weapons deploy from... 12:51 <@Denshi> (Keii) your blocks of texts are cut off 12:51 <@Denshi> (LawLok) such a shame 12:52 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:52 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:52 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:52 <@Denshi> (Oniichan) simoun was a pretty fucked up anime 12:52 <@Denshi> (FUCK) yeah 12:52 <@Denshi> (FUCK) but man, it was great 12:52 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:52 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:52 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:52 <@Denshi> (FUCK) mamiina ;__; 12:52 <@Denshi> (FUCK) mamiina 12:52 <@Denshi> (FUCK) what 12:52 <@Denshi> (FUCK) wordfilterrrrrr 12:53 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:53 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:53 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 23 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 25 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 27 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 29 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 31 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 33 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 35 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 37 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 39 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 41 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 43 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 45 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 47 12:53 <@Denshi> (Denshi) 49 12:53 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:54 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:54 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:54 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:56 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:56 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:56 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:57 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:57 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:57 <+KeiiChi> so did denshi kick the bucket? 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi7) 1 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi15) 2 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi23) 5 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi33) 7 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi40) 9 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi57) 12 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi70) 15 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi80) 17 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi88) 20 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi99) 22 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi110) 25 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi121) 27 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi131) 30 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi144) 32 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi150) 34 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi158) 37 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi172) 39 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi189) 42 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi190) 43 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi199) 45 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi211) 47 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi224) 50 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi232) 53 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi250) 56 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi259) 59 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi275) 62 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi285) 64 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi288) 65 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi301) 68 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi307) 69 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi317) 72 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi330) 74 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi337) 76 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi346) 78 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi360) 81 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi369) 84 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi380) 86 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi397) 89 12:57 <@Denshi> (Denshi399) 90 12:58 <+KeiiChi> so real 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi401) 91 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi416) 94 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi425) 96 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi439) 99 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi449) 101 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi459) 104 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi465) 105 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi475) 108 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi482) 110 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi490) 112 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi498) 113 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi504) 115 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi514) 117 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi524) 120 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1406) 211 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1414) 212 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1421) 215 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1431) 216 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1443) 219 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1459) 222 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1466) 224 12:58 <@Denshi> (Denshi1476) 226 12:58 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:58 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) has joined #Denshi 12:58 * ChanServ sets mode +o Denshi for #Denshi 12:58 * Denshi (~a@E596DB3B.9A883D73.9D1BD903.IP) Quit ( Remote host closed the connection ) 12:58 <+KeiiChi> you okay binary?> 13:00 * Falaina (~Kia@Rizon-574807B1.cncdnh.fast.myfairpoint.net) has left #Denshi 13:18 <@Goship> whats happening 13:19 <+KeiiChi> i dont know 13:19 <+KeiiChi> maybe binary got mad or something